


Euphoria

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: The Various Adventures of a Sex Addict [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew enjoys a drunken quickie with a somewhat strange gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

"I'm buying a shot for that table, just give it to whoever reaches for it first." I said - for the third time. Finally the bartender heard me over whatever song was thumping loudly through black wall-mounted speakers. If he found the request odd he didn't show it on his finely lined face. He nodded and approached the trio I had been keeping my eye on.

A man and two women, maybe friends, probably related. Most of my attention was on the particularly well endowed woman with short silvery-blonde hair that was leaning across the table to speak into (what was most likely) her brother's ear. I took a sip of my beer and watched her shapely body sway to the music. The bartender hailed them and she slid back down into her seat. She cast the older man a warm smile and said something I was too far away enough to hear. The other woman, a pretty thing with beautiful long hair, scowled meanly at him and said something, probably wondering what he wanted. He replied and held the drink out to them.

I raised my eyebrows in interest when the man took the glass. The bartender said something and nodded towards me. The music slowed it's tempo and the lights dimmed as our eyes met. I waved; He smiled.

 _Please don't hit me._ I pleaded silently. It had happened a few times before when I hit on the wrong person. Surprisingly I once had a guy punch me in the jaw _after_ we had sex, which had confused the heck out of me. I stood up and weaved my way through the few people lingering around the bar. I slid into the seat between the guy and his meaner sister and extended my hand.

"I'm Matthew."

He offered a quick shake. "Ivan." The two women, his sisters, were introduced but I hadn't been able to hear what they said. I dodged the long-haired one's angry gaze and turned my attention to Ivan. Our shoulders bumped gently when I leaned a bit closer to him to be better heard. Being that close gave me a better vantage to get a look at him. He was pale both in the shade of his hair and skin, and his eyes were the same color as mine. He looked kind of tired.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked me, somewhat timidly, a little suspicious, mostly genuine curiosity. He had a pretty noticeable accent and his voice could only be described as "cute," which was decidedly odd for such a large person but I didn't mind. He was a good-looking guy and that was mostly what mattered. I shook my head as the song changed to something more upbeat.

"Oh!" The large-breasted woman cried, almost knocking her chair to the floor when she jumped to her feet. "This is my favorite song! Dance with me, Natalya!" She took her sister's hand and began urging her toward the dance floor. The long-haired beauty shot me one final glare before letting herself be drug away into the group of dancers behind her sister.

I pushed the shot glass closer toward Ivan, a silent invitation for him to drink with me, an implied intention to get us both good and drunk. When he reached for it his fingertips ghosted over my knuckles, hovered, carried on to grip the glass and toss the drink back with ease. I ordered another for him and went back to my own drink. Surprisingly we had more in common than I would have expected and soon my bottle was gone, replaced by shot after shot, at first trying to match him and then trying to out drink him. We discussed the books we were reading, a shared passion for hockey, TV documentaries and interesting places traveled. Our eyes met and lingered. He was from Russia, had been living in the US for about five years now. While telling a joke I leaned toward him and my knee tapped his. He blushed.

About forty-five minutes later I leaned in close and felt him shudder when my lips just barely touched the shell of his ear. "Come outside with me."

He looked at me, and then toward the dance floor where his sisters had gone. He tapped his fingers on the table. Considered something I couldn't be bothered to guess. Finally he turned his attention back to me and nodded. "Okay, but quickly."

I pulled my jacket on and motioned toward the back of the bar. Red, blue, yellow, green lights flashed over the swaying crowd. The heat was phenomenal. Glowing red letters spelled EXIT. Booming base. A whiff of a remembered perfume as a stranger walked by, nostalgic, and then it's gone like it had never been. There was a memory but I quickly forgot it. The heat was stifling and humid. The bass dropped when my palms landed on the handle.

Outside, it was silent.

Snow drifted down in slow circles and crunched under my boots but I didn't stop because I was drunk. I half jogged, lazy as hell, the whole world swaying, across the slim alleyway and all but crashed into the metal railing. It was bitterly cold and hurt my fingers to grab it but I did anyway because it was the only thing between me and the river. The metal dug into my hips and I leaned over it, head toward the water, just a little more, follow through, flip over and... But I didn't follow through. I heard the door behind me shut and the subsequent footsteps approaching. The water was black and choppy. No discernable reflection... Fair enough.

"Are you sick?"

I probably did look like I was going to hurl.

"No, sorry." I turned toward him and before I had time to react he leaned down and kissed me. It was so sudden and forceful that it actually kind of hurt.

"Sorry." He mumbled against my lips and I wanted to laugh. I undid his pants button instead. He tried to kiss me again, this time with less force and after a second of consideration I let him. He took a step forward and pushed me against the railing, which was probably dangerous but I was too drunk to notice or care. I unzipped his pants and he pulled his tongue out of my mouth in favor of working his way down my neck. When I pushed my hand down into his pants he inhaled sharply. I frowned when I wrapped my fingers around his cock, and slowly, as I ran my fingers up toward the tip, began to look more and more impressed.

"Congratulations." I said and Ivan's shoulders began to shake with barely contained laughter. I unfastened my own jeans and pulled my dick out, wincing at the cold air. Ivan pushed his hips toward me, pressing us together. I shuddered. He grabbed my legs and hoisted me up to sit, precariously balanced, on the railing and thrust our cocks together. He made a tiny shuddering sound that was nearly imperceptible even with his lips so close to my ear.

"Y-you're going to drop me."

"I could." He replied. "I could push you and watch you drown."

I don't know what I had expected him to say but that was not it. He rolled his hips up against mine and I reached down to stroke us both, any fears I was having about the river forgotten. I wrapped my legs partially around him and hooked my arm around the back of his neck to try and keep myself up in case his strength should fail. My thumb trailed over the tip of his cock and pushed down on the slit. Precum helped my finger slide from him, to me, and back in a kind of loose figure eight before I squeezed and started pumping us both. Ivan pushed his hips forward, crushing our cocks together almost painfully as a needy groan escaped his lips.

His fingertips biting into my hips, forehead on my shoulder, almost imperceptible shivers, rutting hot and heavy against me. The ice cold railing was digging into the small of my back but my head was spinning so I barely felt it. The heat between us was amazing, nothing like the suffocating hotness of the bar. I dropped my head back, exposed my neck, tilted over the railing a bit more. My quickened breaths were clouds of white. He immediately took advantage of my offering, his lips latching on to suck and nip at the exposed flesh.

I could feel his quick, needy breaths on my neck as he rubbed against me. I was thrusting my hips to match his tempo, my hand still kneading us together. It felt good, so good, but it could have felt even better.

"Put it in me." My words were a nearly inaudible.

He released the skin of my neck and pulled away enough to talk but didn't stop his rhythmic movements. "I don't have anything."

"I'm clean, I promise."

He shook his head. "No, I mean lubricant."

"Use spit."

He frowned and shook his head no. "I will hurt you."

I made a frustrated noise as my hand, wet with precum, slid easily over the heads of our dicks. "No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"You don't know that." I pleaded, half moaned, thrusting against him, pumping our cocks harder, so close.

"Yes I do."

My eyes flicked down to look at his endowment. Maybe he was right? I imagined it: getting fucked hot and raw until I broke. Taking that thick cock as far as I could, further than that, all of it. Being pounded into until I bled. Being left gaping and used with cum pooling in my ass and dribbling down my thighs. A fantastic heat pooled in my lower belly, pleasurable pressure coiling and uncoiling. Three more pumps of my hand and I bit my lower lip to muffle a cry. The sound came out more like a squeak as I came, two strong bursts of white spraying out over my hand, belly and shirt.

Euphoria. That gentle white space immediately following orgasm. Lighter than air, everything disappears, no guilt, no worries. No perfume memories. That complete release of gathering tension was the best feeling in the world.

Ivan smacked my hand away in favor of his own since I was distracted and had fallen lax in my duty. His grip was harder than mine, his movements more rough. I was done - way too sensitive but still going with it, moving along with his beat, working to help him finish. It felt good but mostly it hurt. He squeezed tighter and I hissed it pain. His fingernails dug painfully into my hips and I could feel his warm cum land on my stomach.

We stayed there a moment, catching our breath and basking in the drunken post-sex high.

"Brother! Ivan, are you out here?" The call sounded like it came from around the corner in the front of the bar.

He startled, abruptly ripping himself away from me fast enough to drop me in the snow on my ass.

"Sorry?" I muttered, wincing at the pain from the impact and the sharp bite of snow on my exposed lower back. I looked up at him and for half a second, as he was in the middle of almost frantically making himself presentable, I saw his flagging cock, half hard and glistening with cum. I wanted to taste it. And then it was gone, tucked into his pants and then even the bulge of it was hidden under the long beige jacket he was buttoning as quickly as possible.

I stood up and tucked myself into my jeans. Snow was caked on my butt so I took a second to pat as much of it off as I could before it melted. My lips pulled into a grimace when I looked down at my chest. I grabbed the bottom hem to pull it out and get a better view. "There's jizz on my shirt."

"Just button your jacket." Ivan advised quietly. He stuck his hand into my pocket to grab my phone before I noticed what he was doing. He punched in a few numbers and a few seconds later the song from Tetris started coming from his coat pocket. "I will call you."

I opened my mouth to tell him no, he would not be calling me because this was a one time thing. He pushed my phone into my hands and without another word spun around and slipped through the bar's back door before I had gotten half of a word out.

I turned my attention to my phone. He had texted himself to get my number. I checked the time: a little past one AM. I shivered and pushed my mobile into my jacket pocket and zipped it up over my dirtied shirt. It was a relief on my near frozen fingers to shove them deep into my pockets. I looked up into the murky Chicago night sky, watched the clouds crawl by, searched for visible stars.

"At least it stopped snowing." I said aloud, then turned to head out of the alleyway. Maybe I would go home. Maybe I could change and try my luck again at a different place; The night was still young after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia and I make no profit from the creation and distribution of this material. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to the lives of any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


End file.
